


The purpose of this interview is actually to search for ideas, suddenly it got sidetracked and found the Author's OTP instead

by KiKi (Kagerou_7)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Comedy, Conversation, Doujins, Female Reader, Fluff, Hetero Love, Interaction with Reader, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Reader Insert, Reader is an Author, a little bit of romance, fanfics, just a bit doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagerou_7/pseuds/KiKi
Summary: Situation : You want to write a new fanfic or draw a Doujin about Gintama, but you don't have any idea. You want to find inspiration, why don't ask the people themselves?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic in AO3! I'm still a novice and english is not my mother tongue, so please tolerate if you some Grammars Error! Actually, this fanfic is an old one, posted at Wattpad for a while, so why not here? 
> 
> Enjoy!~

You :  Minna-san, thank you for your time. I'm sorry for troubling you all.

Shinpachi : Nah, it's okay Reader-san, it's a client's request after all.

Gintoki : Better get this quick, the limited edition Parfait Choco are going to run out.

Kagura : Yeah, you brat, Ladies 4 is going to start.

Shinpachi : Hey, you guys! You need to learn some respects, and finally we have a client after a long time!

You : Oh, it's okay, Shinpachi. Same old, same old. How about I treat you all a limited edition Parfait Choco, and a voucher All-You-Can-Eat buffet for a week?

Kagura & Gintoki : 'Internal Squealing'

Gintoki : What's your problem, dear client?

Kagura : We will help out as much as we can, aru.

Shinpachi : *facepalm*

You : (Easy to trick) *grin* So! I have a great problem. I'm a writer and an author right, basically when you are one of the two above you must always have ideas.

Kagura : The problem is?

You : I broke the rule. I don't have any. That's why I'm asking myself, why not go to the sources itself? I was confused on which pairing I should write about...

Gintoki : You mean?

You : I basically write about Gintama fandom. Fanfiction, Doujin, Fanart, Group, you name it, I got it. And you guys are the characters of Gintama. So, why not ask you all, as a request, also as an offering what kind of Fanfic or Doujin you want me to do? And what pairings do you want?

Gintoki : Why not me... And Ketsuno Ana?

You : Unfortunately, Gin-san, the only member of that fandom is only you. I need something that will be popular.

Shinpachi : Ah! Me and Otsuu-chan!

You : Also same with Gin-san.

Kagura : Does it have to be romance? Aru?

You : Actually, I've written many Friendship and Action genres, but the theme of this week is Romance. That's why I ask you.

Gintoki : Crap, I can't think of anything.

Boom!

Sacchan : Me and Gin-san! Me and Gin-san!

Gintoki : Freakin' M Stalker! Please Reader-san, don't write me with her! I'm begging you!

You : Sacchan, there's no many people who like that pairing. So, I'm sorry, I need to do something that will be popular. *bow*

Sacchan : Eh? I'm sure there's many...

You : No, it's only you who created many accounts as a member of that fandom. It's obvious with the names. Gin-san, Gin-san is Hot, Gin-san is cute, Bla Bla Bla.

Kagura : Creepy much, aru?

Sacchan : Then I just have to threaten the other users to be into that group...

Shinpachi : No, you Don't! We already have a bloody arc, we don't need to add more!

Gintoki : Thank God Reader-san is amazing, and thank you for reporting that disgusting fandom to me. I'll just have to stay away from that.

Kagura : Ah! I know who we have to call, Aru...

15 minutes later

Tsukuyo : So?

Otae : What's the problem?

You : You know, it's funny...

Gintoki : What's funny?

You : I text Otae-san to come over, but when I text Tsukuyo with the same sentence, she said she was busy, but when I said that Gin-san is going to propose Sacchan, she immediately get here.

Tsukuyo : *blushes*

Gintoki : Meaning?

You : Oh, you're so fucking dense.

Sacchan : I hope the proposal part was real...

Gintoki : Ew, not in my lifetime, and what do you mean by dense?

You : Forget it. *Explains the situation*

Otae : So that's how it is.

Tsukuyo : Hmmm....

You : Want me to write about GinTsuki? Or GinTae?

Kagura : What's that?

You : It's a ship. It's when you loves if this one person date another person. It will be great too, if it becomes a Canon, popular. And we use our imaginations to write a story about those two.

Otae : And that GinTsuki and GinTae is...

You : Yes it's a ship. Gintoki x Tsukuyo, and Gintoki x Otae.

Sacchan : Whaaattt?????

Otae : Nope, Definitely a no.

Shinpachi : Why my sister?!

Gintoki : Why me?!?!!

Tsukuyo : *blushes*

You : Seems like Tsukuyo agrees. GinTsuki it is.

Tsukuyo : Nooooo!!!!! *blush*

Gintoki : Nope!!!

You : Come on guys. I need a material. Well we have to call more resource then.

Shinpachi : Who?

You : You know who it is.

Kagura : Eli? Zura? Apparently, they're on a trip.

You : I'll give you hints. Mayo, V-shaped, Sadist, bubble gum, Anpan, Jimi, Stalker, Gorilla.

Gintoki : No, not those guys.

Kagura : I don't want to see him.

Shinpachi : Please not them.

Otae : I'm tired seeing him all day.

You : Remember, a request is a request, and also the Parfait and the buffet. I'm gonna add the backstage tickets Otsuu-chan's concert.

Yorozuyas : Sigh.

Note : (Phone)

Gintoki : Why do I even have his number?

Shinpachi : Hijikata-san's?

(This better be good.)

Gintoki : Is that even a greeting, Oogushi-kun?

(Cut to the chase.)

Gintoki : Fine, we have a client, we need your help, Bla Bla Bla.

(Can't. Busy. I'm in a meeting. Call later.)

Gintoki : The heck? We're asking-

You : Gimme that. *grabs the phone* You're in the meeting room right?

(Yeah, who is this?)

You : KONDOU-SAN!!!! COME TO THE YOROZUYA!!! OTAE-SAN IS WEARING A BIKINI IN HERE!!!!

(Wait- Oi- KONDOU-SAN! *Thump* *Crash*)

Gintoki : Well, something is happening.

Shinpachi : Why do you lie?

You : We'll see...

(Ehhhhh????!!!!! Are you serious? OTAEEE-SAAANNNN.... ARE YOU THERE?)

You : Otae-san, please...

Otae : *sigh* I'm here Gorilla!!!

(Wai- Kondou-san!!! Don't leave!!! *Thump* *crash*)

Gintoki : I can imagine the situation.

Kagura : Please do not let Sadist come, please do not let Sadist come...

You : It's pointless, Kagura... Everywhere that Gorilla is going, the Mayora and Sadist, will follow him.

(Moshi moshi, Danna, why do you call Hijikata?)

Gintoki : One of our clients needs your help, basically.

(I mean, why don't you call me? You have my number too right, Danna? Is Hijikata-san is the only one in your mind?)

You : Eh? You actually have his? What's this, Danna?

Gintoki : Shut up! He's the first one that comes into my mind!

You : Eh, are you confessing that you love Hijikata-san? What's this Danna?

Gintoki : I never say that! And stop acting like him!

(Yeah Danna! You love Hijikata-san, do you Danna! This guy is amazing... Who's she?)

Gintoki : Client. Come here If you want to know.

(Tell me, Danna... *Thump* That's my phone dammit! *Boom* Die! *Crash* So, Danna?)

You : Listen, better get your butt right here and dragged that Gorilla and Mayora too. *Turns off*

Gintoki : Well, that was easy.

Shinpachi : Cool, Reader-san! You're amazing! How do you do that?

You : Straight to the point, and prepare the bait.

Kagura : You're so cool, aru!

*Thump* *Crash* *Step* Step* *Step*

You : That's fast... Talking about the traffic we have today.

*Dreeekkkkk* *Doors open*

Kondou : Otaeeee-saaaannn!!!!!

Hijikata : *facepalm*

Sougo : Yo

Gintoki : Well, if it isn't Mayora?

Hijikata : What is it Perm-head? Want me to burn your inside after seppuku?

Gintoki : How about you? Want me to smear Mayo all over your body and throw it to the sea?

You : Please stop, we have more important business than discussing you two's death.

Shinpachi : Minna, this is Reader-san, basically the request is *explains the situation*

Kondou : So it's like that...

Sougo : Why don't you write Hijikata's death?

Hijikata : Oi!

You : It's romance, Sougo.

Sougo : Then just write Hijikata x Death, then.

Hijikata : Oi! Why don't you write... Me and Mayo?

Gintoki : You're so stupid, you brat! If she could do that, she would've written Me and Ketsuno Ana eating Uji-Gintoki.

Hijikata : That's the kind of ship that will sink any moment right now. Mayo and I have spend so many times together, so it must be popular.

Sougo : Then write Hijikata x Mayo, and make Hijikata die then.

Hijikata : You're nonsense!

Gintoki : Bet that ship will blow up right now. There's no one riding the ship except you and a fuckin' bottle of Mayo.

Hijikata : Shut up! Like you any better! I bet Ketsuno Ana doesn't even want to ride the damn ship and just burn the ship down with you!

Gintoki : Wanna go brat?

Hijikata : You're going to lose brat, better find your milk first.

You : Oh, shut your fuckin' trap. Y'all better learn to shut the fuck up for real, and Kagura! Sougo! Why did you guys fight?! Don't forget I'm still here!

Silence.

You : What?! You want me to fists you? This right one will go into your mouth, and the left one will go through your butt, they will meet in the middle, and pump your heart like an accordion until it explode?! You want me to do that?!

Sougo : *Claps* We got another sadist guys!

Gintoki : Welcome to the group!

Kagura : You're so badass, aru!

Shinpachi : ummm....

Hijikata : Wanna go make people suffer?

You : This isn't a fuckin' dating Sims game. Better give me ideas.

Kondou : I went to look for Otae-san, but she's not here...

Gintoki : That's why there's no Gorilla's howl all this time.

Kagura : Isn't it a bark, aru?

Shinpachi : Forget it. By the way, where's my sister?

You : I told her to go home accompanied by Sacchan and Tsukuyo. I don't want anymore ruckus.

Gintoki : Wow, you tamed them already?

You : Well, I told them if they didn't do that, I will write Gin-san paired with another girl.

Hijikata : That's more like threatening.

Sougo : Well, whatever. What ships you wanted to write actually?

You : I don't know, I'm afraid writing about my favorite ship will be forbidden.

Sougo : What do you mean?

You : Nothing.

Kagura : How many ships are there, aru?

You : Depends. On how far the people's imagination can go. All I know is  
-Gin x Tsukuyo  
-Gin x Sacchan  
-Gin x Otae  
-Gin x Kyubei  
-Gin x Tama  
-Gin x Kagura  
And there's another long lists....

Kagura : Whaaaatttttt???? Me and Gin-chan?!! No way, aru!!!!

Shinpachi : Yeah, why my sister?! WHY, PEOPLE?!

Gintoki : Firstly, I'm not a lolicon, and did I mention that I will never be with that stalker for the rest of my life and afterlife?! Secondly, you must be crazy I want to marry 3 manly women, and why a robot??!!!!!

Kondou :OTAE- SAN IS ONLY FOR ME, RIGHT SHINPACHI-KUN?!!

Shinpachi : NO WAY IN HELL!!!

Sougo : Danna, you're pretty popular...

Hijikata : Hmph... *Lights up cigar*

Sougo : What's this Hijikata-san? Jealous? Of what? The popularity or... Danna paired with another woman? Hmm?

Hijikata : Shut up! It's nothing!

You : Hijikata-san? What's this? You love him? You do love him, right? Right? Hijikata-san~?

Hijikata : Stop, You're starting to look like Sougo!

Gintoki : Yeah, there's no fuckin' sense that he loves me. We're both guys. And he's an overweight Mayora.

Hijikata : Like I want to be with you, diabetes asshole?

You : Oh, stop your flirting. We don't want you guys to make out.

Gintoki : Hey, where's that Jimi guy?

Hijikata : He said he's off going to work on a mission.

Gintoki : Oh yeah, I forgot. Tama said she's gonna go grab groceries.

Kagura : Reader-chan, is there some ships with me in it other than me and Gin-chan, aru?

Sougo : No way, China. Bet they only ship you and Danna, because of Father-Daughter relationship.

Kagura : You damn Sadist, I bet no one gonna ship you with someone else!

Sougo : Are you sure? Don't you know where I placed in the popularity polls?

You : Actually, Kagura... There's another ship that's really popular with you in it.

Kagura : Hah! What is it? Me and sukonbu?

Sougo : You wanna kiss Sukonbu that bad, China?

You : Keh, It's OkiKagu. It's reaalllyyy popular.

Kagura : Is that supposed to be me? Kagu? Kagura? I'd prefer they used Gura, aru.

Gintoki : And who's Oki?

You : Well, you know who. Okita x Kagura.

Sougo : Please don't.

Kagura : Nuoooohhhh!!!!!

You : It's reaalllyyy popular.

Gintoki : My daughter is growing up, *sniffle*.

Hijikata : You're a man, Sougo. I thought you're gonna sit on your ass for the rest of your life, but you've grown now...

Shinpachi : My little sister has gone through her puberty... I'm sho happy.. *sob*.

Kondou : Sougo, you're growing up. Now, there's nothing left I have to teach you.

Kagura : PLEASEEEE!!!! STOPPPP!!!!

Sougo : Nuoh, don't be a butt.

You : Eh~? Sougo-kun~? What's this? You're blushing? Oh my, love has bloomed this summer...

Hijikata : Eh~? Is that true, Sougo-kun~? What a lovely guy~

Gintoki : Souichiro-kun~, you sure you want to marry my daughter~? Kagura seems to like you too~. Can't help it then~. But, you have to treat me lots of parfait.

Kagura : Sadaharu!!! Let's go on a walk!!!

You : Oi, Sougo, help her with it.

Hijikata : Yes, Sougo. Maybe it's gonna be an unplanned date.

Kagura : No, You don't have to! I'm a pro at it!!!

Gintoki : Trying to act tough? Wow, a Tsundere~

Shinpachi : Stop it, guys. Look, you make her redder.

Kagura : You know what? I hate you guys!!! *sulk in the corner*

Sadaharu : Woof~ *Concerned*

Gintoki : Look what have you done, Mayora...

Hijikata : Why me?! It's yours.

Sougo : Well, you guys are in fault. Reader-san, you too...

Gintoki : Yeah, Yeah!

Hijikata : Boo!

Kondou : You have to apologize, Reader-san... A Samurai always honest about his mistake...

You : So, what are you guys?! A Bakamurai? *sigh* Kagura-chan, I'm sorry...

Kagura : *Sulk*

You : *sigh* Here, an All-You-Can-Eat ticket... It's on the new restaurant.

Kagura : Really?! Yeah!!!!! Thank you!!! *hugs you* I love you Reader-chan!!! Let's go Sadaharu! *opens doors*

Gintoki : Problem solved. Thanks, Reader-san....

Hijikata : Good job.

Kondou : You're a true Samurai, Reader-san...

Shinpachi : Um, basically, only Reader-san doing the work.You guys, just taking the credits.

Gintoki : It's okay, that's what we do. She'll never know anyway

Hijikata : Take your chance every time you have it.

Shinpachi : Wow, you guys are terrible.

Kagura : *Open doors* By the way, I still hate you guys except Reader-san.

You : Boom, b*tch.

Gintoki : Che, You win this time.

Shinpachi : Forget about that, we have to focus on Reader-san's problem.

Gintoki : Well, stop blabbering and shit, we have business. Why are you all Shinsengumi so free? I thought you guys would be busy.

Hijikata : It's actually the scariest thing. I don't even know why am I so free. If I'm free right now, why am I not enjoying Mayo, instead of spending useless time here.

Gintoki : Go fuck your own Mayo.

Hijikata : Let's go, you permhead.

Gintoki : Right back at'cha.

You : What? You guys going on a date?

Hijikata : Hell ye- No We're NOT!!!

Sougo : It's okay Hijikata-san, we'll always treat you like the same even if you're...

Kondou : Tosshi, no matter what you be, follow your heart, and we will accept it.

Gintoki : Shut the HELL Up! We're not in that kind of relationship.

You : What kind? Lover?

Gintoki : Yes!! Me and him!

You : Oh, you are so honest, Danna.

Hijikata : Fuckin' no!

You : Then what? Fuck-buddies?

Shinpachi : Reader-san as a girl, please don't say such vulgar things!

You : Oh! Wait a Minute! Maybe that could work! *calls* Hello?... Yes... Can I do GH for my work?... Really?!... I don't know that!... Thank you... I'll be finish about... Yeah... Thanks... Bye...

Gintoki : Who are you calling?

You : The judge from the competition, she said I can write and draw about my favorite ship!

Sougo : And that is? OkiKagu? HijiDeath?

Gintoki : Me and Ketsuno Ana?

Hijikata : Me and Mayo?!

Kondou : Me and Otaee-sannn???!!!

Shinpachi : Me and Otsuu-chan????!!

You : It's GinHiji!!!

All : What?!

You : Gintoki x Hijikata! There's so many things even merchandise from Gintama itself about Ginhiji! It' s very popular! I hope you like it!

Gintoki : Oh God...

Hijikata : Fromm all of the things, it have to be Boys love. Me and that sugar too!!

Sougo : Congrats, Hijikata-san! Kiss him! Make Gintama popular, Hijikata!

Kondou : We will always accept you...

Shinpachi : Well, that's it for Gin-san. Thanks for the payment.

You : Awww, it's okay. Look, I'm gonna write Gintoki as the Seme okay? Hijikata is the Uke.

Gintoki : Thank God for that!!!

Hijikata : WTH?

Sougo : Hijikata-san, Seme is the TOP, Uke is the BOTTOM.

Hijikata : Nooo!!!

You :All the fandom agrees that you're an Uke!

Kondou : We will always accept you...

Sougo : Kiss Him, Hijikata!

Shinpachi : Don't throw things you two, aren't you lovers?

GinHiji : NO, WE ARE NOT!!!!

The End

Omake

You : Here's the doujins I made, make sure to read it okay?

Hijikata : It says, 18+...

Gintoki : Ero-H, Bondage, Hardcore, Sweet Story, Toys, and else... Are you sure you are allowed to write this?

You : Nobody give a shit about that anyway, just put a warning and ignore it.

Gintoki : Ugh, Youngsters...

Hijikata : I can't read this...

Gintoki : Except for a prize...

You : You All need a prize to just read that? How shameful? Scared there's no insurance?

GinHiji : JUST YOU WATCH!!!

A few minutes letter...

Hijikata : I can't... I can't...

You : You said that, but even though you close your face, you still looking. Take a look at Gin-San, he's awesome.

Gintoki : *Bleeding from nose furiously* *totally addicted* *Heavy Breathing*


End file.
